Barrier properties are important in reducing the penetration of moisture, oil, grease, aromas and, in some cases, bacteria. For example, paper and paper-based products can shrink or swell depending on the moisture content within the paper and such shrinking and swelling can cause tearing. There is an ongoing trend to coat paper products with plastic films such as polyethylene and polypropylene to provide moisture vapor barrier protection. However, while these films provide good moisture vapor barrier properties, they limit recyclability of the paper product. The plastic films do not disintegrate, and special equipment is required to separate the paper product from the barrier film. In view of the foregoing limitations of known barrier films, there remains a need for barrier compositions which exhibit sufficient barrier properties in reducing the penetration of moisture, oil, grease, aromas and, in some cases, bacteria, but which readily separates, degrade, from a recyclable substrate. The compositions and methods disclosed herein, addresses this need.